gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cheats in GTA IV
I love the graphics of the game, the story line is good. The thing is, there is no multiplayer like in San Andreas..and where is the jet pack? Also, where is Lola?? Shes on the cover and used to promote the game. I wish they would redo San Andreas for PS3 and use the graphics like they did in this one. I love Niko but I love my CJ also. :Please use talk pages to discuss the subject articles, which for this is Cheats in GTA IV. This is not a forum, but we do have one at Forum:Index, where you can ask questions and post your opinions about the series. Also, please sign your posts on talk pages with four tildes (~). A-Dust 17:47, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Retail values I think the gamer who posted the pawn price of the SuperGT was a bit wrong. I personally have pawned supergts in perfect condition and in that condition they sell for 11000. Whoever posted the 8000 dollar price must have first crashed it several times before pawning it. This is because when you spawn the Super GT, the price is 8,000 unless yu take it to a pay'n'spray or gently scrape it. Alsp, sign your posts using for tildes. Montybrady 02:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) 100% I know that in past games that using cheats makes it impossible to receive 100%, however, all i've ever heard about cheats in GTA IV is that they block achievements. Well I have the PS3 version which doesn't support achievements anyway, so, is it possible to get 100% if I use cheats? I want to know because I want to start the main story again (I have beaten both the Deal and Revenge storylines) but this time I want to get 100%, if I can't I will try not to cheat. LOL. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:14, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :I have started again, and I'm not using cheats. Even if it doesn't effect the 100%, Let me tell you, it feels good to know that I've gotten as far as I have in a honest way. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 03:49, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Cheats? Can these affect in the PS3 version as well? Captain Seven-Twenty 19:14, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Yep. It's affected me due to the fact the mission, "Clean Getaway" doesn't work. The marker appears, but I can't actually activate the mission. There is not 100% proof that this is caused by using cheats but I'm sure it is. Lush1998 23:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Move If you look on the cheats page (which links to the cheat pages for individual games), all pages except the one for GTA IV (this one) are in the format of GTA IV Cheats rather than Cheats in GTA IV. I think that there is a Consistency issue here. Thoughts? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 09:04, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :You are mostly correct. Everything should be in the format X in Y. However, titles such as PlayStation 2 Cheats in GTA Liberty City Stories are massive, and anything we can do to shorten them is worth doing. Any suggestions? Gboyers talk 13:53, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::Wait, so your saying to move all the other pages to this format? In that case, Cheats in GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2) should be fine, as that's how they are already formatted (the (PS2) part at the end), or to shorten it dramatically Cheats in GTA LCS (PS2), but I strongly vote against that one as it has an in-obvious name and might be hard to find. My idea was just move this page to GTA IV Cheats for the consistency of the others (that's why I posted it here), but now I can see you point of the X in Y as things like Missions in GTA IV are like that. Well, does anyone like any of my ideas above? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 23:07, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Unlocking Islands? to unlock Algonquin complete the mission Blow Your Cover to unlock aldernary complete the mission Three Leaf Clover Thats it! Achievement Hey, I've been using cheats since I already finished the main story months ago, so today I was having fun in good ol' Liberty City and I unlocked "Finish Him" How can that be possible if the health cheat blocks this achievement? :Are you playing on the PS3? Because if you are, I think I've read somewhere that you can get the achievement after you've reloaded your save. HeadManiac 18:54, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Jetmax I have tested the Jetmax for the garage (spawn), and it gives a message that you can't sell this vehicle. - Redmess 14:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Printer friendly cheat sheet I made a plain txt cheat sheet for easy printing. GTA 4, L&D, BGT: 482-555-0100 Restore health, armour and ammo, repair vehicle, advanced weapons 362-555-0100 Restore armour, repair vehicle 486-555-0100 Advanced weapons (Baseball Bat, Combat Pistol, Combat Shotgun, SMG, Carbine Rifle, Combat Sniper, RPG, Grenades) 486-555-0150 Poor weapons (Knife, Pistol, Pump Shotgun, Micro SMG, Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, RPG, Molotov Cocktail) 267-555-0100 Remove wanted level 267-555-0150 Raise wanted level with one star 468-555-0100 Change weather (8 types of weather) 359-555-0100 Spawn Annihilator (attack helicopter) 938-555-0100 Spawn jetmax (speedboat) 625-555-0100 Spawn NRG-900 (superbike) 625-555-0150 Spawn Sanchez (dirtbike) 227-555-0100 Spawn FIB Buffalo (sports sedan/police car) 227-555-0175 Spawn Comet (sports car) 227-555-0147 Spawn Turismo (supercar) 227-555-0142 Spawn Cognoscenti (luxury sedan/limousine) 227-555-0168 Spawn SuperGT (sports car) 948-555-0100 Song information (no cheat) Any number Jump start broken down vehicle (no cheat) L&D: 245-555-0100 Innovation (chopper) 245-555-0125 Double T Custom (Asian bike) 245-555-0150 Hexer (motorcycle) 245-555-0199 Hakuchou Custom (sports bike) 826-555-0100 Slamvan (Lost van) 826-555-0150 Gang Burrito (Angels of Death van) BGT: 227-555-9666 Bullet GT (supercar) 272-555-8265 APC (tank) 276-555-2666 Luis throws explosive punches 359-555-2899 Buzzard (small attack helicopter 359-555-7272 Parachute 486-555-2526 Explosive sniper rounds 625-555-0200 Akuma (sports bike) 625-555-3273 Vader (sports bike) 938-555-0150 Floater (speedboat) Can someone put this somewhere in the article? - Redmess 14:54, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Affects We should find and write the affects of each cheat. Deathsculler 15:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) And no, not achievements. Like glitches. Cheats for GTA IV working in DLC's? I know cheats from TLAD and TBoGT don't work in GTA IV, but do GTA IV cheats work in the DLC? :Yes, I think they do, give it a try. Also don't forget to sign your comments with four tidles (~~~~). Chimpso (Talk) 03:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes. I can assure you they do, however, in The Lost And The Damned there is no cheat code available to obtain any of the "new" weapons, while in The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Advanced Weapons code will give you the weapons introduced in the DLC. There is no cheat code available to acquire the Gold SMG, though. D16x 03:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC) : How? I know how to access the phone, but how do I press the numbers? Do I have to use my Live Account? Or be a Gold Member?--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 00:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It is simple, if you have both XBox 360 and a game, here's how you enter cheat codes: Press up to turn on the phone, then up again to enter the cheat code numbers, enter them, and press call, then the cheat you entered will be activated! I entered codes and got 3 sport cars. Hope that helped! 2013GTAStationSquare 10:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Unlocked So, if you already have the achievements unlocked, you can use the cheats without any ill effects?Winter Moon 19:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC)Winter Moon ^.^ I like to cheat in games, you will not have to get the rare cars by completing missions, just use cheats! And have fun driving on a rare car you've got by the codes. =) 2013GTAStationSquare 13:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC)